Digifanz in in a Pokemon Quiz series 2
by Mew2 Strikes Back
Summary: Finally finished DIAPQ S2, after years of waiting! Sorry to all those who never got to see the end, but if you've never read these before, they're worth getting into! (apparently!)
1. Chat with the slaves

DUM DUM DEE DUM DUM DUM   
  
Voice over man:Hello, an..   
  
Mew2:Shut up.   
  
Mew2:Hello, and welcome to the the Weakest Link 2. Oh, well, thats all we've got time fo... OW!(rubs leg)   
  
Mew2:(to behind him)Why do you have to do it so hard???   
  
Voice:Shut up and get on with it.   
  
Mew2:Well, today, we've (tear rolls down eye) You're really hurting me!   
  
Voice:Good. Carry on.   
  
Mew2:Today, we've got, from Digimon series ummm... Anyway, who cares what series it is? OW!!!   
  
Voice:I do.   
  
Mew2:Tai!!! STOP POKING ME WITH YOUR HAIR!!!!   
  
Tai/voice:How did you know it was me? You ripped my face off!   
  
Mew2:The goggles.   
  
Tai:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo...   
  
Mew2:Now go away please.   
  
Tai:NEVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!   
  
Mew2:(Eyes go blue)Now.   
  
Tai:Yes master...   
  
Mew2: Today, we have, from Digimon series who cares, Kari, our resident winner, TY,   
  
TK:TK.   
  
Mew2:Same thing. Yolie(probaly wrong, but who cares anyway) Davis, Ken, Angewoman, Angemon(rip off), and, just to fill in the gap, the ugly one from Sclub 7!!   
  
Jo:It's Jo.   
  
Mew2:Silence.   
  
Jo:Yes master.   
  
Mew2:We'll start round one next time on Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?   
  
TK:The Digifanz Weakest link.   
  
Mew2:Same thing.


	2. Round One!

Mew2:Hello, and welcome to Round One of The Digifanz Weakest Link! If you don't know how this works, THEN READ THE FIRST SERIES DORK!!   
  
TK:It's watch. We're on TV.   
  
Mew2:Shows how much you know...   
  
Mew2:Lets begin! We'll start with anyone I want to, and go round in a completely random order.   
  
Mew2:Kari! Where would you find a Bellsprout?   
  
Kari:Ermmm...   
  
Mew2:WRONG!!! (Runs around Kari) Lalalaalalalaala WWWRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG !!!! KARI GOT IT   
INCORRECT! WRONG!   
  
Kari:Okay.....   
  
Mew2:You ARE the Weakest Link. Goodbye!   
  
Kari:You can't do that!   
  
Mew2:(Eyes go blue)Get out of my studio.   
  
Kari:Yes. (Kari straps dynamite onto herself and goes through the roof)


	3. Round Two!

**************Back to normal this time around...************************   
  
Mew2:Hello and welcome back to the Digifanz Weakest link. Sorry about all the toothpaste ads that were just on, but, hey, it happens. Live with it. We still have Davis, Ken, TK, Angemon, Angewoman, Yolie, and the ugly one from Sclub7.   
  
Jo:Jo.   
  
Mew2:I'VE TOLD YOU!!! DO YOU WANT TO MEET MR. HORRIBLE TORTURING IMPLIMENT AGAIN?????   
  
Jo:No ****Hey, that rhymes**** Mew2 Strikes Back   
  
Mew2:Anyway, let's begin this game of The Digifanz Weakest link. Terms and conditions:All money is fake and therfore cannot be used in real life. The money counter shall be shown inbetween three asterixes. Asterix is not the french dude that hangs around with Obelix, but the little star on the keyboard above the eight(on a standard QWERTYUIOP keyboard). Asterix and Obelix are trademark of some company. Digimon is trademark of ermmmm.. Pokemon is trademark of Nintendo. Pokemon Gold, Silver, Red, Blue, Pinball, Crystal, Yellow, Stadium, Snap, World, Stadium 2, Hey you Pikachu, and Pokemon go go go! is trademark of Nintendo. Yolie, TK, Angemon, Angewoman, Davis, Kari and Ken are trademark of the company that made them up. Jo is trademark of Sclub7. The Weakest Link is trademark of the BBC. The Digifanz Weakest Link is trademark of Mew2 Strikes Back and co managing company 1 whitefield grove, Maryland, The Moon. The Digifans Weakest Link first published 2000(or was it '99?). Revised edition never made. The Digifanz Weakest Link series 2 first published 2001. Revised edition can be expected some time around 3000 and never.   
  
Mew2: Davis, Where might you find an Articuno in Pokemon Red?   
  
Davis: Seafoam Islands.   
  
Mew2:What? Oh. DAM!!   
***£20***   
Mew2:Ken, where might you find Goldenrod city- Johto, Kanto, or Torronto?   
  
Ken:Johto.   
  
Mew2:WHAAAAATTTT???? You're supposed to pick the insanely stupid answer!!! (struggles to open whisky bottle)   
***£50***   
Mew2:(shaking) Angemon,   
  
Angemon:I, the mighty Angemon, shall destroy you. Hand of fate!!! Or something like that.   
(Mew2 easily deflects Angemons' attack)   
  
Mew2:For that little outburst, your money is now mine!!!! Oh look, the time is up...   
***£0***   
  
Mew2:Well, team. You managed to rack up absolutely nothing thanks to Angemon!!! So, now it's time to vote off the weakest Angemon!!!   
  
Davis:Angemon   
  
Ken:Angemon   
  
TK:Angemon   
  
Angewoman:Angemon   
  
Jo:Angemon   
  
Yolie:Angemon   
  
Angemon:Matt (Mew2 bangs head repeatedly against stand)   
  
Mew2:Well, I can't be bothered talking to you all, because I'm so desperate to get this fic up. Angemon, You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye.   
(Mew2 slices Angemon in half. Blue blood spurts out all over the floor.)   
Mew2:Well, just look at this mess!!   
(Mew2 mops up the blood using Angemons' body, and them banishes Angemon to the Dirtyflames)   
Mew2:Join us again for the Weakest Link. Get lost.


	4. Round Three!

Mew2:Hello, and welcome back to the Digifanz Weakest Link. We have left in our pitiful team the following idiots: Angewoman, Davis, TK, Ken, Yolie, and, of course, the ugly one from Sclub7.  
  
Jo:IT'S JO FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!  
  
Mew2:What? Oh, sorry, I have a short attention span.  
  
TK:Yeah, we guessed that last time..  
  
Mew2:What was that???  
  
TK:'Nuffin  
  
Mew2:Good. Anyway, let's begin THE WEAKEST Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkk!!!  
Sorry.  
  
Mew2:Well, let's start with the strongest link from last round, Yolie!  
(Yolie swells with pride)  
  
Davis:Bighead.  
  
Mew2:Yolie, what badge do you get by beating Bugsy in G/S?  
  
Yolie:G/S????  
  
Mew2:Just answer the question.  
  
Yolie:Ermmm.... Zepherbadge??  
  
Mew2:Correct! Now, coz I can't remember how it goes really, the money shall go thus- £10, £20, £50, £100, £250, £500, £600, then £1000  
***£10***  
  
Mew2:Ken, where is Girafarig found in R/B?  
  
Ken:Seafoam Islands?  
  
Mew2:Here we go again.  
***£0***  
Mew2:Angewoman,  
  
Yolie:You idiot, can't you do ANYTHING RIGHT???  
  
Mew2:L  
  
Ken:Well, look at you! Just what WERE you thinking wearing THOSE glasses???  
  
Mew2:Well, I  
  
Yolie:Well, who do YOU think you are wearing THOSE pants? Michael Jackson??  
  
Mew2:Personally,  
  
Ken:WELL, look at that shawl, CHRISTINA AGUILERA!!!  
  
Mew2:Well,  
  
Yolie:Oh, look at me (runs about sticking nose in air), I'M KEN, big fat loser!!!!  
  
Mew2:Hey!!! Can I have a word in here!!!!  
  
Yolie & Ken:NO!!!!!!  
  
Mew2:THAT'S IT!!!!  
  
Yolie:Shut up geek!!!  
  
Mew2:HEY!!  
  
Ken:Just ignore her,(whispers) it's that time of the month...  
  
Yolie:SHUT UP MOTORMOUTH!!!  
(Mew2 bangs head repeatedly against stand)  
  
Ken:SADDO!!  
  
Yolie:FREAK!!!  
  
Ken:Wormmon, go!!  
  
Mew2:THAT'S IT!!! I WILL HAVE NONE OF THAT FOUL LANGUAGE ON MY SHOW!!!! KEN, YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK, GOODBYE!!!  
(Blows Ken out of studio)  
  
Yolie:Ha! Good riddance to bad rubbish!!  
  
Mew2:AND YOU!!!  
(Blows Yolie out of studio door and into a taxi)  
  
Mew2:Join us again for the weakest link, goodbye!!  
(Taxi drives off) 


	5. Truth trilogy 1 Round Four!

Mew2:Hello, and welcome to another round of the Digifanz Weakest Link, the contestants left are TK, Davis, and Angewoman. Let's see how much they lose thissssssssssssssss thimmmmeee. Sorry.  
  
TK:So you should be.  
  
Mew2:SILENCE!!!  
  
Mew2:Right, today, we're going round in backwards alphabetical order by the 3rd letter of everyone's mum's maiden names. That means that you're first, TK.  
  
TK:Great.  
  
Mew2:Yes, so you should be.  
  
TK:What?  
  
Mew2:Shut up. TK, what move would you use to find a heracross?  
  
TK:Headbutt.  
***£10****  
  
Mew2:(hisses)TK, you're not supposed to get them right!  
(TK smirks)  
TK:I'm resisting your Impervious Curse!  
  
Mew2:Damn! Angewoman, where is Cianwood, Johto or Kanto?  
  
TK:IT'S JOHTO!!!!  
  
Mew2:Impervio, impervio, impervio  
  
TK:JOHTO!!!  
  
Mew2:Impervio, impervio, impervio  
  
TK:ANGEWOMAN, DON'T LISTEN!!!  
  
Mew2:Impervio, impervio, impervio  
  
TK:ANGEWOMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!  
  
Angewoman:KaaajookaaJOHTO!!!  
  
Mew2:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
***£20****  
  
Mew2:(panting) V/O man, take over!!  
  
V/O man:TK, what is Pikachu's unevolved form??  
  
Mew2:Impervio, impervio, impervio  
  
Davis:Lickituuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnpiiiiiiiiccchuuuuuuuulickiiiiiii  
  
Mew2:Impervio, impervio, impervio  
  
Angewoman and TK:Go on!!!!!  
  
Mew2:Impervio, impervio, impervio  
  
TK:Please, Davis, for me, your boyfriend!!!  
  
(Mew2 bursts out laughing)  
  
Mew2:Whoops..  
  
(Davis's eyes turn normal again)  
  
Davis: PICHU!!!!!!!!!!  
***£50***  
  
Mew2:NOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
(all of a sudden, the door bursts open, and 10 tall evil creatures in cloaks burst in, with a man in the middle)  
  
Man:You are to be administered the Dementor's Kiss for the use of an unforgivable curse on 300 people.  
  
(Mew2 cowers behind stand as Dementors close in on him)  
  
Mew2:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	6. Truth Trilogy 2 Round Five!

PREVIOUSLY ON THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK-  
  
Mew2 seemed to think it was funny going round posting reviews/adverts hybrids in people's stories. Then, Mew2 used the deadly curse, Imperio (sorry about the 'v') on the Digidestined to make them get all the questions wrong, but they broke away from the spell and SOMEBODY contacted a man in a naff cloak and all his Dementors to kill Mew2, and we left him cowering behind his own stand AND it turned out that Davis and TK were gay together!!! Take a deep breath now after all that unpunctuated writing for the 2nd part of this EXTREMELY cheap three parter!!!  
  
AND NOW ON THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK...  
  
  
Mew2:AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
(TK starts to laugh manically)  
  
Davis: TK, how could you do this???  
  
TK:BECAUSE, my dear BOYfriend (wipes off foam from mouth to make room for more), they could have MADE a series THREE on what happenED between SEriES oNE AnD TwO to ME!!!!  
  
Davis:Yeah, but still, he's only human!!!  
  
TK:(voice goes high pitched and giggly) But he's not....(drools)  
(everyone whips around)  
  
Man in naff cloak:WHAT???  
  
TK:(pupils grow to massive size)Mew2 is actually, a bani  
  
(There is a massive explosion and everyone flies to the ground, except the Dementors who are advancing ever faster towards Mew2)   
  
Mew2:OH MY GOD!!!  
  
(in the hole stand Izzy, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Matt and Joe)  
  
Mew2:NOOOO!!!! Haven't I gone through enough????????????????  
  
(There is another explosion, and everyone flies through the air. Sora lands on TK)  
  
Sora:Hiya sweetlips...  
  
TK:Sorry. Gay now.  
  
Sora:Curses.  
(Someone shouts Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaacccccccchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!)  
  
Mew2:What the (sound of pokeball being released) do you think you're ('Bulbasaur') doing you ('Chik') ('psyyyy')???? Get the ('oooonnn') out of my ('Hya') studio you ('priiii') freaks!!!  
  
(Everyone looks horrified)  
  
Mew2:What???   
(the smoke clears and Ash, Misty, Brock, Richie, Professor Oak, Mew and Mewtwo are revealed)  
  
Mew2:Cheapscape.  
  
Mewtwo:Ripoff.  
  
Ash:Tai, so we meet again!!!! (see my forthcoming fic- 'Crash')  
  
Tai:This time, the circumstances are slightly different..  
  
Ash:Well, I'm gonna make SURE I NEVER see those goggles EVER again!!!  
  
Tai:BRING IT ON HAIR-BOY!!  
  
Tai:Agumon, digivolve!!!  
  
Ash:How lamey ripoffy can you GET Tai????  
  
Mew2:(under his breath)Much, much more...  
  
Tai:What was that???  
  
Mew2:JUST HURRY UP FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!  
  
Cloaked man:It's a good thing those Dementors only walk about a cm a second...  
  
Mew2:But they don't!!!  
  
Dementors:Oh yeah!!  
  
(the Dementors gather up their cloaks and start running)  
  
Mew2:How ("Pikachu Thunder attack") can I get???  
  
Tai:MUCH MUCH MORE!!!  
  
Mew2:THAT'S IT YOU'RE DEAD!!!!  
  
Mewtwo:Ripoff, behind you!!!!(throws a ball of blue energy at the Dementors)  
  
Mew:MEWWWWW!!! (throws a ball of pink energy at the Dementors, but misses and hits Mewtwo instead)  
  
Mewtwo:THAT'S IT YOU PINK FLUFFBALL!!  
  
(everyone starts fighting their opposite numbers, while Mew2 flies up to the ceiling)  
  
Someone:Hayyyyaaa!!!!  
  
(9 people come flying through the roof and kick Mew2 in the head)  
  
Mew2:MAD LOONIES AT 12 O'CLOCK!!!(Mew2 then collapses on the floor)  
  
(Buffy lands on the floor, followed by Anya, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Spike, Tara, Willow and Giles)  
  
Mewtwo:Right. Milking it here.....  
  
(the Dementors approach Mew2 and lower their hoods)  
  
TK:NOOOOO!!! MEW2 CAN'T DIE, OR THE FABRIC OF THE TIME-SPACE CONTINUIM WILL RIP AND THE WORLD WILL BE DESTROYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(Everyone freezes in mid-air)  
  
Anya:What?  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Truth Trilogy 3 Round Six!

PREVIOUSLY ON THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK-  
  
Mew2 seemed to think it was funny going round posting reviews/adverts hybrids in people's stories, and then Mew2 used the deadly curse, Imperio (sorry about the 'v') on the Digidestined to make them get all the questions wrong, but they broke away from the spell and SOMEBODY contacted a man in a naff cloak and all his Dementors to kill Mew2, and we left him cowering behind his own stand, then it turned out to be TK that contacted the Dementors, and he was going to tell us all what Mew2 really is, but then the old digidestined came crashing through the wall, and so did most of Pokemon, including Mewtwo, who was accidentally hit by Mew's pink ball while saving Mew2's life and the Dementors started running at Mew2 and Tai insulted Mew2, who was up on the roof at the time, and then most of the cast from Buffy the Vampire Slayer came through the roof and knocked Mew2 to the floor and Mewtwo discovered that Mew2 was milking it which we already knew anyway, but what the heck, and Mew 2 Strikes Back was listening to the Witch song from Banjo-kazooie so it was probably alot more exciting for him than you and the Dementors approached Mew2 and TK screamed out alot of stuff about the end of the world and Anya was used to give one of the worst cliffhanger endings to a story EVER AND it turned out that Mew2 can't spell AND now it turns out that there will be another two parter after this one about Mew2 being taken back AND that just gave away half the story AND it turned out that Sora used to go out with TK AND how in the world did I put all of that into one sentence with it still making sense AND this is a KILLER if you try to say it out loud with only taking breaths during full stops AND some of that was supposed to be funny :) AND I can't believe I just used an emoticon AND it turned out that Davis and TK were gay together!!! Take a deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp breath now for the concluding part of the Truth Trilogy!!!  
  
AND NOW ON THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK...  
  
Mewtwo:What she said.  
  
TK:What I was trying to tell you before Dopey and the other 7 dwarves burst in was-  
  
Mew2:HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!  
  
(All at the same time)  
Buffy:Quick, I'll keep it busy while you cast a spell Willow!!  
Ash:Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!!  
Tai:Quick Izzy!   
Mewtwo:I'll make some superclones!  
  
Mew2:WHO CARES HOW YOU DO IT!!!! JUST SAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEE MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
(Dementors approch Mew2 while the rest of them are arguing)  
  
Mew2:HHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEONNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
(Mew2 flashes red and a massive fireball erupts from him)  
  
Spike:OW!!! That soddin' HURT!!!  
  
(The studio starts to disintegrate)  
  
TK:WHAT I WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU ALL IS-  
(A light falls on TK)  
  
TK:FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!!!!!  
  
Buffy:TELL US LATER!!!  
  
TK:NO!!!  
  
Buffy:YOU'LL DO AS I SAY YOU STUPID BRAT!!  
  
TK:Yes Sir.  
  
Mewtwo:Stop arguing!! I'll hold the roof up while you escape!!  
  
Ash & Tai:What???  
  
Ash:Hey you geek!!! That was my line!!!  
  
Tai:Well, you can't read the script, so how would YOU know!!!  
  
Ash:Go Pikachu!!!  
  
Mewtwo:NOT NOW!!!  
  
Anya:Why not?  
  
(Mewtwo slaps hand against forehead)  
  
Mewtwo:Oops...  
  
(Studio collapses)  
  
INTERMISSION  
  
Man:New Digifanz Weakest link cereal!!  
  
(A woman puts a spoonfull of it in her mouth)  
  
Woman:It's Nuttylicious!!  
  
Kid:More like pukeylicious...  
  
Director:CUT!  
  
Woman:I need water!!!  
  
Geeky assistant:We're still on air!!  
  
Director:OH-  
  
BACK TO THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK...  
  
Professor Oak:Uggghhhhh... Did someone get the number of that lorry???  
  
Anya:No, silly old man, there was no lorry that hit you. It was Psycho Man up there.(smiles)  
  
(Everyone looks up to see Mew2 up in the clouds, sending out waves of Psychic energy)  
  
Buffy:HE'S TRYING TO OPEN THE HELLMOUTH!!!  
  
(TK runs up and slaps Buffy)  
  
Buffy:Ow! What was that for?!  
  
TK:You see, Mew2 is actually a banished-  
  
Tai:Look at that!!!  
  
Everyone:SHUT UP!!!  
  
TK:Mew2 is a banished god!!!  
  
Mewtwo:That's boring! Look at me!!(Starts juggling knives)  
  
Richie:A banished god??? God of what??  
  
Spike:People with mental problems?  
  
Tai:I know, a Psychic god, right!  
  
TK:Well, actually, he's only got psychic powers because that's the only one he kept when he came down here!  
  
Dawn:Well? Don't keep us in suspense!!  
  
Spike:Really, don't.. (turns away)  
  
TK:Well, Light Warrior is the God of Light, Deathfist/UMJ is the God of Dark...  
  
Anya:And Mew2 was the god of Neutralness!! Aren't I clever!!  
  
Mewtwo: (balancing on a pin while juggling knives) Look at meee!!!  
  
TK:No, Mew2 was the God of Time!  
  
Buffy:Time?  
  
Professor Oak:The three things that keep the cosmos in balance- light, darkness and time.  
  
Brock:So why did he get banished??  
  
TK:He messed with time so that Pokemon and Digimon existed only in our imaginations!  
  
Buffy:But I thought he liked Pokemon!!!  
  
TK:Yeah, but he tried to wipe Digimon off the planet, and only half suceeded- half destroying Pokemon aswell!  
  
Spike:And how do you know all this???  
  
TK:When he tortured me inbetween Series One and Two, I wanted revenge. So I got into his brain using a spell-  
  
Willow:Memorium Incantatio.  
  
TK:Yeah. Whatever. Anyway, he found out and cast me under imperio. By then, I had told about a hundred people, so he had to cast imperio on all them aswell. By then, his spells were really weak, so I shook it off completely, but everyone elses memories were wiped aswell.  
  
Ash:And how can we stop him DOING THAT!!!!(points up)  
  
TK:He has to win at the Digifanz Weakest Link- against all us. But we need a qualified host, and we can't find one!!  
  
Someone:I'll help you ALL be the Weakest Link!!  
  
Spike:Who the?  
  
Anne Robinson:Goodbye.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.... 


	8. Round Seven!

PREVIOUSLY ON THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK-  
  
Mew2 seemed to think it was funny going round posting reviews/adverts hybrids in people's stories, and then Mew2 used the deadly curse, Imperio (sorry about the 'v') on the Digidestined to make them get all the questions wrong, but they broke away from the spell and SOMEBODY contacted a man in a naff cloak and all his Dementors to kill Mew2, and we left him cowering behind his own stand, then it turned out to be TK that contacted the Dementors, and he was going to tell us all what Mew2 really is, but then the old digidestined came crashing through the wall, and so did most of Pokemon, including Mewtwo, who was accidentally hit by Mew's pink ball while saving Mew2's life and the Dementors started running at Mew2 and Tai insulted Mew2, who was up on the roof at the time, and then most of the cast from Buffy the Vampire Slayer came through the roof and knocked Mew2 to the floor and Mewtwo discovered that Mew2 was milking it which we already knew anyway, but what the heck, and Mew 2 Strikes Back was listening to the Witch song from Banjo-kazooie so it was probably alot more exciting for him than you and the Dementors approached Mew2 and TK screamed out alot of stuff about the end of the world and Anya was used to give one of the worst cliffhanger endings to a story EVER AND it turned out that Mew2 can't spell AND now it turns out that there will be another two parter after this one about Mew2 being taken back AND that just gave away half the story AND it turned out that Sora used to go out with TK AND how in the world did I put all of that into one sentence with it still making sense AND this is a KILLER if you try to say it out loud with only taking breaths during full stops AND some of that was supposed to be funny :) AND I can't believe I just used an emoticon AND it turned out that Davis and TK were gay together!!! AND then Mewtwo tried to make himself look good by balancing on a pin while Izzy told everyone one that in between series one and two he tried to do a spell to kill Mew2 from the brain, but he found out instead that Mew2 was the God of Time, and then all the storyline was tied up so far and someone said that they all had to lose against Mew2 in a round of the Digifanz Weakest Link, but there wasn't a host, but then Anne Robinson said she'd do it and now here comes the two part Weakest link round!  
  
AND NOW ON THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK...  
  
Anne:Hello, and welcome to another edition of the Weakest Link. Remember, after this, the Big EastEnders Night and the race is on between Pauline and Peggy- who can slag down Janine the most at the Laundrette!!! And in other storylines, Sonya mops up the kitchen!!!!!!  
And now on the Weakest Link: Mew2 Strikes Back, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Matt ,Joe ,Ash, Misty, Brock, Richie, Professor Oak, Mew, Mewtwo,Anya, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Spike, Tara,Buffy, Giles, TK, Tai and Angewomon go head to head for the ultimate prize of a ripped up Digimon Card. What do our contestants want it for? Let's find out!!  
  
Mew2:I'll use it to create a vortex to go home!  
  
Izzy:I'll sellotape it together!  
  
Tai:I'll stand hot drinks on it!  
  
Sora:I'll use it as a new hat!  
  
Mimi:I'll feed it to my goldfish!  
  
Kari:I'll go to the Digiworld with it!  
  
Matt:I'll use it to go on a better TV show!  
  
Joe:Erm... I'll photocopy it!  
  
Ash:I'll give it to Gary. I mean Pikachu.  
  
Misty:I'll comb my hair with it!  
  
Anne:You need it...  
  
Misty:Miiiiiiiiiiisstttyyy!! What was that?  
  
Mew2:Anne, save it for later...  
  
Brock:Ermm... I'll sit on it. In a rock type way. To impress Nurse Jenny.(Storms out of the studio, crying)  
  
Anne:We never liked him anyway..  
  
Richie:Don't talk about my boyfriend like that!!  
  
(Tumbleweed goes past)  
  
Richie:(picking his nose) Oh. Sorry. I'll use it to get this bit out that you can't see.. Anne, can you get it out?  
  
Anne:PROFESSOR OAK!! Has to talk now. Sorry. (shudders)  
  
Professor Oak:I'll use mine to help me in my research of Pokem  
  
Everyone:Oh, god...  
  
Professor Oak:FINE THEN!! I'LL USE IT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!  
  
Anne:Better...  
  
Mew:Mew!  
  
Mewtwo:Look!! I can walk on hot coals!!  
  
(Anne slaps her hand on her forehead)  
  
Anya:Hahaha!! I turned into a vengance demon over the last episode!!  
  
Anne:Get out.  
  
Anya:Awww!! I didn't mean it!  
  
Anne(points at door):Now.  
  
(Anya walks out. Misty throws a can at her)  
  
Misty:Slag.  
  
Anne:Xander?  
  
Xander:I  
  
Anne:Shut up.  
  
Willow:I'm going to use it in a 'spell' with Tara.  
  
Anne:Oh, do you do 'spells' with Tara? Can I do some 'spells' too?  
  
Willow:I thought you only did 'spells' with Professor Oak?  
  
Prof. Oak:I'll have you know I caught her with 'ingredients' round Misty's!!  
  
Misty:Ahh, but I've been informed by a 'witch'  
  
Anne:DAWN!!  
  
Dawn:Can I do 'spells' too?  
  
Anne:SPIKE!!  
  
Spike:I am a 'sorcerer' with Buffy!  
  
Anne:TARA!!  
  
Tara:I  
  
Anne:BUFF..  
  
Anne:GILES!!  
  
Giles:'Spells' ar..  
  
Anne:WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT!!  
  
T.K:I'll grow a bit with it!!  
  
Anne:Good!! Best one yet!  
  
Tai:I'll make Agumon grow!!  
  
Angewoman:I'll... I'll...  
  
Anne:You'll?  
  
Anne:Too slow. You are the weakest link. Goodbye.  
  
Anne:Join us again for the weakest link. Goodbye!  
*********************************PROPER ROUND NEXT TIME***************************************** 


	9. Round Eight! Finale

PREVIOUSLY ON THE DIGIFANZ WEAKEST LINK-  
  
Mew2 seemed to think it was funny going round posting reviews/adverts hybrids in people's stories, and then Mew2 used the deadly curse, Imperio (sorry about the 'v') on the Digidestined to make them get all the questions wrong, but they broke away from the spell and SOMEBODY contacted a man in a naff cloak and all his Dementors to kill Mew2, and we left him cowering behind his own stand, then it turned out to be TK that contacted the Dementors, and he was going to tell us all what Mew2 really is, but then the old digidestined came crashing through the wall, and so did most of Pokemon, including Mewtwo, who was accidentally hit by Mew's pink ball while saving Mew2's life and the Dementors started running at Mew2 and Tai insulted Mew2, who was up on the roof at the time, and then most of the cast from Buffy the Vampire Slayer came through the roof and knocked Mew2 to the floor and Mewtwo discovered that Mew2 was milking it which we already knew anyway, but what the heck, and Mew 2 Strikes Back was listening to the Witch song from Banjo-kazooie so it was probably alot more exciting for him than you and the Dementors approached Mew2 and TK screamed out alot of stuff about the end of the world and Anya was used to give one of the worst cliffhanger endings to a story EVER AND it turned out that Mew2 can't spell AND now it turns out that there will be another two parter after this one about Mew2 being taken back AND that just gave away half the story AND it turned out that Sora used to go out with TK AND how in the world did I put all of that into one sentence with it still making sense AND this is a KILLER if you try to say it out loud with only taking breaths during full stops AND some of that was supposed to be funny :) AND I can't believe I just used an emoticon AND it turned out that Davis and TK were gay together!!! AND then Mewtwo tried to make himself look good by balancing on a pin while Izzy told everyone one that in between series one and two he tried to do a spell to kill Mew2 from the brain, but he found out instead that Mew2 was the God of Time, and then all the storyline was tied up so far and someone said that they all had to lose against Mew2 in a round of the Digifanz Weakest Link, but there wasn't a host, but then Anne Robinson said she'd do it and now here come part two of the two part Weakest link round!  
  
Anne:Hello, this is ITV1, and BBC is crud. Did I say that out loud? Anyway, here on the Digifanz Weakest Link, we have left Mew2 Strikes Back, Izzy, Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari, Matt ,Joe ,Ash, Misty, Richie, Professor Oak, Mew, Mewtwo,Anya, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Spike, Tara,Buffy, Giles, TK and Tai. And that silly thing you call Angewoman? Hmm? DEAD!!! DEAD I TELL YOU!!! AHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Richie:Be quiet.  
  
Anne:Anyway, let us begin the Digifanz Weakest Link  
  
DUM DUM -  
Mew2:Actually, it's not the Digifanz Weakest Link.  
  
Anne:WHATTT?? YOU INTERRUPT THE DUMS AND NOW YOU DARE TO QUESTION MEEEEEEEE???  
  
TK:Well, actually,  
  
Anne:SILENCE!!  
  
TK:Why?  
  
Anne:Knock knock TK  
  
TK:What?  
  
Anne:Knock Knock  
  
Anya:Who's there!  
  
Anne:SHUT UP  
  
Anne:Follow the white rabbit  
  
TK:What?  
  
Anya:SHUT UP who?  
  
Anne:Take the red pill TK...  
  
TK:Err yeah...  
  
Anne:STOP TRYING TO HIT ME AND HIT ME  
  
TK:OK (Hits Anne across face)  
  
Anne:Tanks..  
  
TK:Tanks?  
  
Anne:Sorry, typo..  
  
TK:Typo?  
  
Anne:SHUT UP. LET US PLAY THE DIGIFANZ WE-  
  
Mew2:Actually  
  
Anne (with fingers in ears):LALALALA (Anne puts on earphones)  
  
Anne: Let's play the Digifanz Weakest Link, for the last time!  
  
DUM-DUM-DUM-DUM  
  
Anne: In this first round, we nominate two people to leave, whoever YOU think is the weakest link!  
  
Anne: Mew2, you're first.  
  
Mew2: Naturally.  
  
Mewtwo: Why can't I go first?!  
  
Mew2: Shut up you. (uses pychic powers to seal Mewtwo's mouth shut)  
  
Mewtwo: Mhmmm!  
  
Anne: Mew2, Bulbasaur begins with B. What letter comes before B?  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
Tai: That is NOT FAIR! I wannnnaaaa win!  
  
Mew2: (smiles) A.  
(Annne smiles back)  
  
Mew2: I said A.  
  
Anne: Hurry up now and give an answer before the time runs out.  
  
Mew2: I SAID A!  
  
Anne: Are you passing?  
  
(Starts humming Kylie to herself)  
  
Mew2: TAKE THE GODDAMN HEADPHONES OFF!  
  
Anne: Wha? Oh.  
  
(Mew2 bangs head aginst keyboard)  
  
Anne: Sorry, I'm going to have to fail you on that one.  
  
(Mew2 lets out a high pitched scream)  
  
£0  
  
(Anne tries to turn stand to face Izzy)  
  
(Stand makes a rusty creaking sound)  
  
Anne: What? It hasn't been used for 3 years!  
  
Izzy: In Hoenn, what is Team Aqua's goal?  
  
Anne: To-  
  
Anne: Hey! I ask the questions, not you.  
  
Anne: (coughs) In Hoenn, what is Team Aqua's goal?  
  
Izzy: In Hoenn, what is Team Aqua's goal?  
  
Anne: No, the answer to In Hoenn, what is Team Aqua's goal? is not In Hoenn, what is Team Aqua's goal? Sorry.  
  
£0  
  
Anne: Tai, I'm assuming you're going to get this question wrong.  
  
£0  
  
Anne: Sora,  
  
(turns to Mew2)  
  
£0  
  
Sora: Hey!  
  
Anne: Mew2, name a letter in this sentence "The quick brown fox jumps over a lazy dog"  
  
Mew2: (sobs into stand) 2.  
  
Anne: (splutters) That is completely right!  
  
£20  
  
Tai: That's not right! There's no "2" in "The quick brown fox jumps over a lazy dog"!  
  
Anne: That's not what I said. I quite clearly said Mew2, name a letter in this sentence "There are 2 bananas in my pocket"  
  
Tai: Look! It's still there! A few lines up!  
  
Anne: This is not a fic.  
  
Tai: But 2 still isn't a letter!  
  
Anne: That fact is also being ignored.  
  
Tai: But-  
  
Anne: Finished?  
  
Tai: No!  
  
Anne: Good. I now award Mew2 £500 for the damage this slander has done to his good name.  
  
£520  
  
Mew2: Uh? Am I winning?  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
Mew2: Woohoo!  
(Digifanz grit teeth, the rest of the team don't care)  
  
Anne: Davis, who is Groudon's arch nemisis!  
  
Davis: Ky-  
  
Anne: Look! It's TK!  
  
Davis: Where?  
  
Anne: Uh-uh. Fail.  
  
£0  
  
Anne: He-he  
  
Mew2: You've just wiped my score!!!  
  
Anne: He- hu?  
  
Anne: Argh! I hereby award Mew2 the ripped up Digmon card!  
  
Mew2: At last! It's over!  
(Digifanz step up menacingly)  
  
Mimi: Not.. Quite yet...  
  
Mew2: Screw you! I'm off home!  
(Tries to fly away)  
(Digifanz all dive on him)  
  
Anne:(screams) Won't somebody please think of the children?  
(Tai stabs Mew2)  
Tai: That's for the past 4 years!  
(Mew2 chokes)  
  
(screen goes blank)  
  
Well! I hope you liked it! It's just a pity there's no-one around to see the end  
Signing off, Mew2 Strikes Back 


End file.
